


For Everything There's a Season

by Gennebra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober 2020, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennebra/pseuds/Gennebra
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are front door neighbours who have competed every year since Lexa moved for who has the best decoration in each and every holiday.The worst by far is Halloween.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	For Everything There's a Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Clextober 2020: Day 7, Free Day. It's pretty fluffy.

She can almost taste victory. This is her year she’s sure of it.

Her neighbours all poke their heads out to see what all the noise is about, seem to sigh collectively and then just go on about their day, business as usual.

Clarke feels a bit insulted. She gets that they are used to her nonsense but she didn’t think it was that bad, after all, it’s not every day that you see a woman driving a smallish truck dragging a big ass pumpkin in the middle of a quiet, perfectly suburban neighbourhood.

Across the street, the person she wants to see sits on her front porch watching her.

Clarke waves happily and Lexa gives her a sinister smile, stands up and goes inside.

Game on.

…….

It all began in Summer, two years before, when Lexa moved to the empty house across from Clarke’s home.

At first, it was all normal, she threw a housewarming party to which Clarke brought a casserole and Madi and she got to meet Lexa and her son; adorable, tiny Aden. 

They had been happy that Madi would have a playmate her age and Clarke and Lexa had spent most of the party talking by the poolside.

That was until Easter came.

It was tradition that Clarke would throw an awesome egg hunt and she being her amazing artistic self would have the best, most brilliant decorations on her home.

She woke up three days before to put the decorations up, made breakfast and wondered if she should make sure Lexa knew about the party. She gathered her tools and put on some nice new jeans jumpsuit she bought a few days before and a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes from the shiny sun.

It was a perfect day. Until she opened her front door.

The first thing that caught her attention was the egg shaped flower pots, then the colourful plastic eggs on a string hanging from the dead tree that had been the eyesore of the neighbour for forever, lastly was the huge rainbow bunny sitting beneath an umbrella.

Clarke immediately looked down to her boxed decorations and her mind went through a mental list of them. They were fine, for sure, but Lexas were way better.

Clarke opened her door, put her boxes inside and then put the invitation on Lexa’s mailbox.

It was fine. She would just have to go to the store and buy more supplies and make a better, more exciting deco. 

It was fine. 

Upon coming back she got to work and worked through the night like a madwoman. Only stopping to make Maddie dinner.

The next day she put her creation on the lawn: a train made of cloth with Easter motifs with a bunny sitting on the first wagon, next to the chimney. It was a bit gaudy, yes, and the stitches weren’t as even as she’d like them to be but it would do. She had the best decorations again and the egg hunt was going to be epic. 

She looked over at Lexa’s and saw that her newest neighbour had come out while she was busy setting things up and was standing with a watering can near the dead tree looking straight at the train, a curious expression on her face. Clarke waved at her and tried to not look as smug as she felt. 

She spent the rest of the day working on her latest painting cracking open an old forest green paint she had forgotten existed but was now splashed all over her canvas. 

At night while she was taking off the trash she was stunned to see that Lexa had updated the lighting in her front yard making it awash in shades of blue pink and yellow. The next day Clarke changed hers. And so it went.

Year after year, season after season, holiday after holiday. 

Their unspoken competition soon became known through their friends and neighbours and Clarke heard that it was general consensus that while Clarke had the best deco Lexa threw the best parties.

The funniest part, at least to Clarke, was that they never said a word to each other about it and, on top of that, became great friends. They would go grocery shopping together, shared a Costco account, watch each other's kids and had each other home for dinner at least once a week.

Except on holidays.

…….

Clarke is trying to figure out how she’s going to carve her giant pumpkin when she hears a car horn going off and Madi bursts inside the house laughing so hard that she ends up on the floor, holding her stomach.

“What’s up kid?” Madi just points outside and laughs even harder. Clarke steps over her and goes outside.

There’s a skeleton on the hood of Lexa’s mini cooper.

Correction: There’s a huge plastic skeleton on top of Lexa’s mini cooper.

Lexa drives slowly, parking her car in a weird angle Clarke knows for sure she wouldn’t have on a normal day, hops off the car and gives Clarke a shit-eating grin.

“Clarke,” She calls out. “Would you like to…” She reaches out and grabs one of the skeleton’s arms “... give me a hand?” 

Clarke scoffs, turns and marches back home. She has much planning to do.

By mid-afternoon the skeleton is up and, to Clarke’s despair, it has glowing blue eyes.

“What am I gonna do Madi?” She whines to her daughter. “A twelve-foot skeleton? How can I top that?”

Maddi snaps her fingers together. “I know!”

“How?!”

“You go over to Lexas and make out with her while I set the tree on fire.” 

“I - Maddi!” Clarke says shocked. “ What the hell? You can’t set that tree on fire, Lexa would cry; you know how proud she is about reviving it. Besides, where are you learning these things? Do we need to have the talk? Should I put a password on Netflix?”

Madi snorts. “You didn’t say anything about making out with her. Also, I’m twelve not two, mom.”

“That’s true. My baby, growing so fast.” Clarke fake sniffles.

“Don’t get sappy on me woman. Anyway, she bought that thing at Home Depot. Should we go there?”

“Nah. You know my forte is my beautiful brain and amazing artistic skills. I just have to think a bit more.”

Clarke goes to her workshop and tries to come up with something and decides that she will win by quantity. By the end of the day she has transformed Madis old pedal car into a spooky ghost taxi, a couple old white sheets into a ghost circle and made a bunch of cardboard headstones with funny sayings. 

Although they do compete for every holiday, Halloween is the one they go all out. Maybe it's something about the children that go trick and treating and their reactions to the spooky settings that triggers their competitive genes, maybe it's that they also compete on their costumes.

Her new decoration looks awesome when she puts them on the yard and she can't wait to see what Lexa will come up with.

Except Lexa doesn't put any new decorations out the next day. Nor the one after that. When three days pass without any activity from Lexa Clarke decides to visit.

Aden is the one who opens the door. “Hi Clarke,” He says, sounding weary. “Mom is upstairs.” He turns around and goes to the kitchen.

“Uh.” She says, confused. When Aden doesn't come back Clarke removes her shoes and goes upstairs. She knocks on Lexa’s door and a weak voice tells her to come in.

Lexa is on the bed, a hand thrown across her face over her eyes. She looks pale and her usually perfect hair rests on a matted nest on her pillow.

“Lexa,” Clarke almost squeaks. “Are you alright!?”

Her neighbour tries to stand up only to fall back into her pillows with a groan. “Clarke? Why are you here?”

“Asides from the skeleton your lawn looks like shit so I came to see what's up. Maybe we should put you there; it would scare people alright. What do you have?”

“Nothing. I’m perfectly fine.” Lexa says.

“She has the flu.” Says Aden, coming in with a steaming bowl of soup which he sets on Lexa’s bedside table. He turns to Clarke. “She started coughing a week ago but started to have fevers two days ago.”

“How high?”

“102.2”

“Lexa!” Clarke says scandalized “Why haven't you gone to the hospital?”

“I'm f-”

“She's too stubborn to go.”

“Am not. I already said I will be fine, Aden. Now go downstairs, please, I don't want you to catch it as well.”

Clarke can see that Aden is frustrated, his jaw clenched and his fists gripping his shirt. “Fine.” He says before leaving the room.

Lexa watches him go before turning to Clarke. “You should go too, Clarke.”

Clarke snorts. “As if. Now, do you at least have cough medicine?”

Lexa glares at her before giving up with a sigh when she sees that Clarke is serious. “On the cabinet, in my bathroom”

She rummages around the cabinet and comes back with the medicine and a glass of water. “Drink this.” She hands Lexa one pill and sits down on the edge of her bed while she watches her swallow it down. “Now tell me, why don't you wanna go to the Hospital? Is it a money issue?”

“No, I won't go because it's. just. a.cold.”

“Just a cold kills a lot of people yearly.”

Lexa winces.“I will be fine.”

“Yes, you will because you now have Dr Clarke watching over you. But seriously Lexa, if you get any worse I'm taking your ass to the nearest hospital. Oh even better, I will take you to moms hospital.”

Lexa seems to pale even more if that's even possible, and Clarke cackles. “Now eat your soup and take a shower.” She stands up and helps Lexa to sit, fluffing the pillows she's laying on and hands her the soup.

When she's done eating she helps her to go to the bathroom, Lexa grumbling like a grumpy old lady all the way there. “ Stop complaining and leave the door open.” Clarke says sternly.

“You would like that wouldn't you?” Lexa almost purrs making Clarke splutter. She decides to chalk it up to the fever.

After a few minutes and Lexa seems to be doing okay, she grabs the bowl and goes downstairs to refill it. She finds Aden sitting on the couch in the living room looking at a book, eyes unfocused.

“Are you alright?” She asks. Aden startles and shakes his head to clear it. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Just worried about mom.” He opens his mouth to say something only to close it again and Clarke waits. “You know, that's what took my ma in the end.”

“Oh.” Clarke says. It's not often that Lexa or Aden talk about Costia although there's a beautiful photo of her hanging over the fireplace. It was Octavia that had told Clarke Costia had been diagnosed with cancer, while she was still at the hospital after giving birth to Aden.

“I think she's afraid, that's why she doesn't want to go to the hospital.” 

Clarke crouches in front of Aden until she can look in his eyes. “I promise you that won't happen. Lexa is healthy and young and I'm here. You know that I have a degree in medicine right?”

“Yeah.” Aden sniffles. “You promise?”

“I do.” Clarke extends her pinky and Aden laces his through hers and then they shake on it. “Now, do you want to go to mine? We have ice cream and I can call my mom to be with you guys.”

“Mint?” Aden asks, hopefully.

“Mint.” Clarke says.

After Aden leaves she washes and refills the bowl and goes back to the bedroom. Lexa is already under the sheets when she comes back, hair wrapped in a towel.

“I told Aden to go to mine and my mom is on her way to stay with the children.”

“That's good.” Lexa says.

“Do you want me to dry your hair?” Clarke asks. 

Lexa nods and Clarke comes back with the blow drier she saw earlier in the bathroom and Lexa points her to her hairbrush. Her friend ends up falling asleep while Clarke dries her hair, her head resting on Clarke's chest as she sits behind her on the bed.

Clarke thinks of moving but is too afraid that the movement will awaken Lexa. She ends up watching her sleep for a while admiring how peaceful she looks, her hand itching for pencil and a paper so she can sketch her.

She ends up falling asleep like that, head resting uncomfortably on the headboard, neck at a weird angle and her arms full of Lexa.

…….

She wakes up with a crick on her neck. Lexa is still asleep, which surprises her. Clarke decides that Lexa must've been more tired than she thought and carefully shuffles her to bed so she can go make breakfast.

Lexa's kitchen is as familiar to her as her own, and she finds all she needs easily. She cuts fruits, makes oatmeal and grabs the biggest jar she can find and fills it with water. 

She calls her mom and she comes over with the supplies Clarke had asked her to buy the night before. 

“Is Lexa any better?” Her mom asks.

“Not yet. Hows Aden?”

“He's fine, he and Madi spent most of yesterday playing that horrible game, the one with the guns.”

“Call of duty?”

“That's the one. I made them dinner and honestly honey, you have to shop for groceries more often.” 

“I have enough food, stop nagging at me, mom.”

“Alright, alright,” Her mom says. “Tell Lexa she better get well soon or I have a shot waiting for her.”

Clarke laughs “ I will. You know she's terrified of you, right?”

“As she should be.” 

Her mom goes back to the children and Clarke goes back to Lexa. When she gets to the bedroom Lexa is already wide awake, tidying up the room even as she sniffles miserably. 

“Lexa, go back to bed! what are you doing?”

Lexa holds up a pillow. “I am cleaning as you can see.”

“That's the problem! You have to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. You know,” Clarke says, while putting the tray with the food on Lexas bed “My mom just came over and she said there's a flu shot with your name on it.”

“No way.” Lexa says, but the threat is effective and she lays back down.

“Now, what do you want to eat?”

“Doesn't really matter, I can't taste anything.”

“That's good.” Clarke says.

“Why?”

“Because you need to take a spoonful of propolis and this stuff is nasty.” Clarke says while pouring one.

“I bet it is not even that bad, you're just weak”

“Oh, am I? Open your mouth then.” She does and Clarke puts the spoon inside. 

The effect is immediate. Lexa who looked so smug starts to cough and sputter while Clarke laughs.

“What the fuck,” Lexa says weakly after shes done retching. “Is that actually fit for human consumption?”

“You bet. Also, you have to take two of these a day. We can add honey next time.” Clarke says, taking pity on Lexa’s miserable expression.

The rest of the day passes like that, Clarke spoonfeeding Lexa and the both of them talking whenever she's awake.

It's clear she's feeling better the next day because after Clarke comes back from a quick shower and a change of clothes Lexa starts badgering her to go home.

“What about your job Clarke? Those paintings aren't gonna paint themselves.” or “What about Madi? I'm sure she's missing her mom!”

Eventually, it grates enough on Clarke's nerve that she turns to Lexa and snaps. “Do you want me to leave is that it? Am I getting in the way?”

Lexa seems stunned. “No, of course not, I never want you to leave, and It's me who's getting in the way. I don't want to burden you.”

“Lexa, you are one of the smartest people I know but sometimes you can be a big dumbass. I'm here because I want to.”

“But what about the decorations? You have to hurry up or my skeleton is going to make me win this year.” Lexa says, expression all serious, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I don't care about the decorations and I don't want to win the stupid competition, I want you.” Clarke clamps her mouth shut. She did not mean to just blurt it out.

“You want me?” Lexa asks, breathless.

“Yes, you big lug. Ever since you sauntered into this neighbour.”

Lexa approaches her slowly and hesitantly puts her hands on Clarkes. “I want you too. I only ever competed with you so that you'd pay attention to me.”

Clarke closes the gap between them and kisses Lexa, who unfortunately still tastes like propolis. Not that she minds overly much.

…….

Christmas that year is especially epic.

The house is too small for all of their guests and they all have to fight their way to the food table and the booze runs out way too soon. 

Clarke grabs the gifts that are their bedroom, under their bed, the only place safe from Madi and Aden who were such calm, peaceful children before they started living together but now delight in giving Lexa and Clarke more grey hairs.

Lexa is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of wine which she passes to Clarke. “Where did you get this? I thought we were all out.”

“It's a secret,” Lexa says before kissing her neck. “Now come this way because I have another surprise for you.”

“I have one for you too.”

They propose to each other at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and English is not my first language so any grammatical errors you find, feel free to comment and I will correct them.
> 
> They're Soulmates :*


End file.
